ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Scharlachrot X Ripper
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two maniacal villains with tragic profiles do battle of chains, guns, and... fingers? Weird... Who will win in the end; The chain-bust monster that redeemed herself in the end, or the Asshole who never did the same after kidnapping Hinata Himezuru (Fucker.)? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Scharlachrot.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Ripper.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~ 陵辱) (Several Months after the Ragnarok crisis...) Scharlachrot: (After all that despair I been through because of what people saw me as...) (Flashback) Heart Aino: (echoes) You don't deserve it! Scharlachrot: (Do I really not deserve this...? I've been through it all, but was Heart right...?) Weiss: Hey. It seems like you look pretty glum. Anything wrong? Scharlachrot: You too, Onee-San. What's the matter? Weiss: Something horrifying happened after you, Eko-Chan, and Kazu-Kun were left behind... (6 Hours earlier...) As the Arcana Maidens, led by Heart, Petra, & Weiss were fighting an unknown serial killer, he was somehow slaughtering the maidens with amazing ease. ???: AHAHAHA!!! You little bitches can't do shit! You all bore me!! Weiss: Many innocent lives, most notably my best friends were all slain... I managed to escape before he successfully murdered me, but it was at a cost; Nearly all our allies died... Scharlachrot then looked down, thinking about Heart dead, now unable to be forgiven... Weiss: Scharlachrot? Anything you wish to tell me? Scharlachrot shook her head. Scharlachrot: It's just, when I defeated Heart-chan and obtained her stone, she told me she was going to give it to a friend of hers and that I don't deserve it... If she's dead, how can I be forgiven by her now? Weiss smiled. Weiss: She told me that you were a misleading woman who is the Arcana Maidens last hope, and that if it weren't for Saki dying, you would be next on her love list, because she cares too. Besides, we didn't want poor Eko out there as she would be obliterated and if she wasn't, she'd still bawl her eyes out. Scharlachrot: So it's up to me now? (Nods) Sure. I'll take out that psycho of a Serial Killer. (Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~ 陵辱 Ends.) Scharlachrot then got up, and was ready to fight... She told Weiss if something terrible happens, Weiss still has Eko. Weiss: Good luck. (30 minutes later...) As Scharlachrot was walking around, she spots someone wearing a stuffed animal resembling a kitten around his neck, dark pink hair with green streaks, and a Japanese medical eyepatch. His index finger is formed into a curved blade, as Scharlachrot shot a chain at him. He easily broke the chain with said finger alone. Ripper: My name is Ripper, little shit! I could've sworn I token care of those dreaded Maidens! Scharlachrot: Well, you missed one and you will suffer like the rest! (Cues XBlaze Code: Embyro OST - 34 - Chaotic Beast (long ver.)) Ripper: Very well, kid! Prepare to die! Scissor Hands, activate! The Fight (Cues XBLAZE Code: Embryo - 零度の微笑) TRIUMPH OR DIE... LETS ROCK! 59.9-52.8: As Ripper came at Scharlachrot, as he was about to slice clean through, she did a Sparta Kick, staggering Ripper. Scharlachrot then used her chain, and swung it at Ripper, dealing two hits. As he got up, she summoned Baldur, and it shot an explosive. Ripper saw it as a mere joke, tried to slash it, but it blew up his left index finger. As Ripper was suffering from minor pain, Scharlachrot was setting up her Fulcrums. This turned out to be a mistake as Ripper was faking the pain, and he then tore a cut on her cloak... And her abdomen. Ripper then snickered to imself... 51.4-39.7: Scharlachrot wondered what Ripper was up to, so she tested a chain, and Ripper Broke it with ease. He then taunted Scharlachrot as he continued fighting... 49.7-43.2: Ripper: Come ON! You have the build needed to be in Porno Biz, you slut! Why not retire there, instead of fighting someone you can't beat, HUH, BITCH!!? 41.8-37.4: Scharlachrot: Look, freak! I may be a young girl with an unrealistic build, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULD BE A PORNSTAR!!! GO TO HELL!!! 36.2-27.7: As Ripper came at Scharlachrot with full force, she attached herself to a closeby fulcrum, exploding it, thus staggering Ripper, all while Scharlachrot swung two more chains, slamming Ripper all while laughing at him. 32.8-30.5: Scharlachrot: AHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ' ''SHIINEE!!! ' Scharlachrot thought Ripper was dead by this point. So she walked away, Humming SHINSOU... 26.3-14.2: But much too soon. Ripper shredded Scharlachrot's cloak, and dug into her skin, and ripped through Scharlachrot's muscle tissue, crumpling her on the spot. 19.4-16.7: AHA!! WEAK! YOU'RE TOO FUCKING WEAK, WHORE!!! As Scharlachrot feebly tried to get up, Ripper stood on her back to prevent escape. Victory for the Arcana Maidens seemed hopeless... (Cues | Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's | Duel 1 | Track 13 | Ancient Times |) 10.7-0.1: Ripper was on the verge of winning! Scharlachrot was about to be killed by having her heart pierced through. Scharlachrot simply uttered this is it... Until... A digitized roar struck fear into Ripper, and before he ran, the metal monster: Baldur, the Fang Geist shot him, just in time for Scharlachrot to weakly get up, use her extend force, then, her Critical Heart, just before Ripper successfully escaped... Chains stabbed through Ripper, he couldn't survive the damnation of chains. But that wasn't the end, Scharlachrot stabbed Ripper through with her chain, threw him to the ground, jumped, and then caused death dealing whiplash that decapitated Ripper as a result... '''K.O.!' Believing Ripper's death is deserved, Scharlachrot gave a grim glance and walked away from an ordeal she wished she never goes through again... The Arcana Maidens have been avenged... Results/Credits (Cues Arcana Heart 3 - Opening) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SCHARLACHROT! Scharlachrot is from Arcana Heart, owned by arc system works. Ripper (Kiri as of Lost Memories.) is from XBLAZE, owned by arc system works. 陵辱 Is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. Chaotic Beast is from XBLAZE code: EMBRYO, owned by arc system works. 零度の微笑 is from XBLAZE code: EMBRYO, owned by arc system works. Ancient Times is from YuGiOh 5Ds, owned by Studio Gallop. Opening theme is from Arcana Heart 3, owned by arc system works. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain